invincible_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thragg
Thragg is the former Grand Regent of the Viltrumite Empire and a primary antagonist in the Invincible universe. He is a ruthless leader and seeks to expand the empire to all corners of the galaxy. Thragg is also known to be the strongest Viltrumite alive and possibly the strongest being in the galaxy, having been bred for such a distinction. Overview Personality and Character Thragg is a ruthless dictator of the Viltrumites. It is this ruthless drive that allows him to maintain control of the populace and make him a feared leader. However, despite his ruthless personality, Thragg is shown to be an extremely dedicated leader to the Viltrumite people, believing his race to be the dominant form of life in the galaxy, wanting to do anything to expand and protect their influence. He will even go as far as working with enemies to protect his race, even risking his own life to make sure the Viltrumite empire prospers. When his home planet of Viltrum is destroyed, Thragg becomes extremely angry and demonstrates his inner rage and combat skill. He is easily able to dispatch other Viltrumites and powerful beings with ease. His rage coupled with his combat skill make him a very dangerous adversary and is what he considers to be the most important trait in leading the Viltrum empire. After his discover of Nolan Grayson being the true heir to Argall's throne, he is slowly driven closer to insanity by the revelation that someone weaker than him is more entitled to the throne, causing him to disobey even his own orders in order to kill Nolan. His main reason for doing so is because he considers Nolan weak and not worthy to the throne, believing himself to be the greatest leader Viltrum has ever know. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Like other Viltrumites, Thragg was born with superhuman strength, but to a much greater degree because of his training to become Grand Regent. His strength was said to be so great, that even Conquest, a strong Viltrumite fears him. He demonstrates his strength by being able to hold his own against Battle Beast (despite being injured by Ragnars), easily dismembering Kid-Omni Man's arm while breaking his jaw to the point it needed a cybernetic replacement, decapitating Thaedus, and easily defeating Invincible and Omni-Man to the brink of death. Superhuman Endurance: Like other Viltrumites, Thragg possesses an incredible amount of endurance. He was durable enough to survive onslaught of Viltrumites attempting to kill him because of his betrayal. He managed to survive Dinosaurus biting him, with the latter shattering his teeth in the process.He was also able to fight Battle Beast despite having his abdomen cut open, losing an eye, and his forearm being torn open. Superhuman Dense Tissue: '''Like all Viltrumites, Thragg possesses extremely dense muscle tissue. He was able to withstand several blows from Invincible, with no damage. His tissue is dense to survive in the vaccum of space. He also caused Dinosaurus's teeth to break when he bited Thragg. '''Superhuman Speed: Like all Viltrumites, Thragg possess superhuman speed, but to a much greater degree. Flight: Due to a sensitive equilibrum, Thragg and other Viltrumites can fly. His flight skill is great enough that he able to fly in space, unaided. Extended Lifespan: Like other Viltrumites, Thragg is able to have a long lifespan.The aging process of a Viltrumite is much slower than humans. As Viltrumites get older, they age slower thus making it Thragg's potential lifespan to be thousands of years. Thragg has lived for thousands of years and still in his physical prime. Natural Leadership Skills: Because of his status as the strongest Viltrumite, He was named the Grand Regent. His leadership skills are so great that he was able to get the Viltrumite Empire back on its feet after the population was almost wiped out by the Scourge Virus. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being trained from birth in all manners of Viltrumite combat, Thragg has shown to be a fearsome hand-to-hand fighter, able to fight Invincible and Omni-Man at the same time. History Early History Thragg was bred and trained to be the strongest Viltrumite to ever live, which helped him survive the chaos after Viltrum's emperor, Argall, is assassinated by Thaedus. He quickly managed to reorganize the Viltrumite empire and take over as the Grand Regent of the empire. He was tasked with locating the heir to the Viltrum throne and restore the royal-bloodline. While Thragg ruthlessly continued his search for the heir, his plans were interrupted by the Scourge Virus, a deadly weapon engineered by Thaedus and the Coalition of Planets which killed 99.999% of the Viltrumite population. This severely weakened the Viltrumite empire's control on the galaxy and Thragg disbanded his search for the heir, decided to leave Viltrum along with his other forces for the time being, and enter a war with the Coalition of Planets. It is through Thragg's ruthless leadership the Viltrumite empire managed to survive their near extinction and maintain their feared empire throughout the galaxy. Viltrumite War Thragg is first seen on a Viltrumite warship orbiting an unknown planet, waiting on Conquest to report back from his mission to Earth, knowing of his failure there. When Conquest enters his chamber, he immediately starts to apologize for his failure, but, a Viltrumite general, Kregg, silences him and tells him to kneel and bow before the Grand Regent. Conquest does so without hesitation and Thragg asks him why he should bother to spare him after his failure. Conquest tells Thragg that he underestimated Mark Grayson and in doing so, caused his own defeat. Conquest then proceeds to yet again apologize for his failure and begs Thragg to spare him. Thragg does so under the grounds that Conquest ambush Mark, Nolan and Allen on their way back to Talescria, the home planet of the Coalition of Planets. He also tells Conquest that if he fails him again, he will be executed. After the war with the Coalition continues to escalate, Thragg grows increasingly worried that the Coalition will manage to overthrow the Viltrumite empire. After hearing of Conquest's demise at the hands Mark, Thragg contacts the Viltrumite spy on Talescria, telling him to shut down the planet's defenses, as he and the other Viltrumites are about to assault the planet. As the assault on Talescria begins, Thragg is seen brooding in his warship's throne room. He seemingly starts to talk to himself about the weakening of the Viltrumite empire ever since the Coalition of Planets was formed by the Viltrumite betrayer, Thaedus. He then goes on to say that when Thaedus is dead and Talescria destroyed, the Viltrumite empire will reign supreme again and tells the skull of the deceased former leader of the Viltrumite empire, Argall, he will be avenged. However, his plan backfires and the assault on Talescria begins to fail when Mark, Nolan, and their allies arrive to help the Coalition. Mark and his younger brother, Oliver, fly straight into Thragg's warship and split it straight in half. This causes Thragg to quickly fly out of the falling warship's hull and fly into space, deciding to retreat back to Viltrum and regroup. Much later, Thragg and the rest of the Viltrumites rush to the defense of Viltrum against Thaedus, Mark, Nolan, and many others. Thragg declares that all enemies of the Viltrumite empire should prepare for their incoming deaths. After a few minutes of brutal fighting, Mark tries to engage Thragg in battle, but, he is easily dispatched in one swipe by Thragg. Oliver then comes up from behind, think he will easily be able to kill Thragg. However, this thought of Oliver's is grossly misplaced and Thragg rips Oliver's arm off and breaks his jar, taking him permanently out of the battle. Mark attacks Thragg in a rage, but, Mark is yet again dispatched by Thragg. During the battle above Viltrum, Thaedus, Mark, and Nolan fly straight into the center of Viltrum, after Space Racer had cracked open the core of the planet with his blaster. Both of these attacks combined cause the plant to explode and break apart. Thaedus then demands Thragg surrender. This however, causes Thragg to fly into a fit of rage and he charges straight for Thaedus, decapitating him, and crushing his head in the process, killing the leader of the Coalition. After his gruesome killing of Thaedus, Thragg charges at Mark and violently uppercuts him. Mark tries to fight back, but he proves no match for Thragg's overwhelming strength. Thragg grabs hold of Mark and begins to slowly crush his head between his hands. However, Nolan comes to Mark's aid and manages to get himself one-on-one with Thragg. Nolan tells the Grand Regent to surrender, but, Thragg tries to convince Nolan to rejoin the Viltrumite's side, telling him of Thaedus killing Argall and causing the Scourge Virus. Nolan then tells Thragg he is not the man he used to be, saying he believe the Viltrumites deserve nothing but extinction for their crimes in the past. Thragg headbutts him for his treachery and almost kills Nolan, but, Battle Beast tackles Thragg before he can. Thragg makes quick work of Battle Beast, breaking his neck and throwing him into the depths of space. After Allen, Tech Jacket, and Space Racer retreat from the battle due to the Viltrumites becoming too overwhelming, Thragg is left alone with Mark and Nolan. He quickly grabs hold of both of them and begins to beat them mercilessly. Nolan manages to break Mark free of Thragg's grip and tells him to fly away as fast as possible. Mark hesitantly does, but, Thragg easily catches up to him and begins to systematically kill him. Nolan tries to intervene and his effort proves to be futile. Thragg punching straight through Nolan's abdomen and getting back to crushing Mark's head. At the last moment, Thragg decides to spare Mark and Nolan, telling the surviving Viltrumites that if they are to live on, they need Mark and Nolan's help to do so, as Thragg plans to go straight to Earth. After Mark and Nolan arrive back on Earth, Thragg is waiting for them. He offers them a truce and a surrender, saying that the Viltrumites will use Earth as a place to repopulate using humans as their mates. Mark gets angry at this, stating that when the Viltrumites are big enough in number again, they will just go back to conquering the galaxy again. Thragg states that will take hundreds of years and even if Mark was to fight back now, the remaining Viltrumites would just lay waste to the planet. This revelation causes Mark to accept the truce and let the Viltrumites repopulate on Earth. Mark sorrowfully asks himself why he accepted the truce, but, Thragg tells him that his choice was wise and he saved the lives of everyone on the planet. Thragg then leaves Mark and Nolan to their thoughts and travels to an unknown location. Tenure on Earth After his truce with Mark and Nolan, Thragg goes about his Regent duties on Earth, making sure the Viltrumites stay in line on the planet and overseeing them from any threats. Such a threat came in the form of Allen and Oliver threatening to use the Scourge Virus to eradicate the remaining Viltrumites on the planet below and in the process, the whole human race. Thragg comes to Mark's aid against Nolan and Oliver, forming an unlikely truce. Thragg asks Allen why he should not slaughter him and Oliver at an instant. Allen then threatens him with Scourge Virus, threatening to shoot him with the more perfected strain of the virus, telling Thragg to stop pretending he has the upper-hand. However, Thragg tells him that even if he was shot with the virus, he could still separate Allen's head from his body before it took effect, so, Thragg proposes a truce between the two. He tells Allen that he understands why Allen feels the need to do what he is doing, saying that being leader is a hard thing at first. However, Thragg asks Allen if he really thinks he has all surviving Viltrumites on Earth at the same time, saying that he is not that stupid. This causes Allen to stand down. But, the Guardians of the Globe arrive and start to demand to know what is going on. After the Guardians arrive, Mark and Thragg refuse to answer their questions. This causes them to attack Mark, Thragg, Allen, and Oliver. Thragg starts to fight back against the Guardians' attacks, almost killing Monster Girl in the process. Mark begs Thragg not to fight against them, telling him they are just trying to do good. Thragg tells him he will try, but, his patience can only go so far. However, his distraction allows Oliver to fly into Earth's atmosphere and attempt to use the Scourge Virus (later prevented by Mark and Allen), leaving Thragg alone with the Guardians. He later assists the Guardians in taking Mark back to his temporary base on the Moon, a surviving Viltrumite warship. While there, he discuss his plans to stay on Earth with Cecil Stedman. Thragg asks Cecil if he is in charge of Earth and Cecil tells him he is only in charge of its protection. Cecil starts to question his motives of keeping Mark on his Media:ship, but, Thragg assures him that despite his history of being a bitter enemy of Mark, he will do whatever he can to save him. He says this is because he wants to show the Viltrumites are better people than the Coalition and that letting Mark die would cause great tension between Earth and Viltrumites, something he can not afford to let happen. He also reassures Cecil that he has no plans of conquering Earth and that he can trust him, so long as the Viltrumites are allowed to live in peace. Later on, Dinosaurus arrives at the Viltrumite warship and tells Thragg that he needs his help. Thragg tells him he will not be needed, but, Dinosaurus manages to convince Thragg to allow him access to a laboratory in order for him to save Mark and potentially find a cure for the Scourge Virus. Thragg agrees to this and asks Allen, Mark's family members, and the Guardians to leave. Allen tries to debate with him, but, Thragg tells him that if he wanted Mark dead, he would already have killed him. After this, he visits one of his scientists who requested an audience with the Grand Regent. Thragg asks him if he has found a cure, but, the scientist tells him no and that it was something else. Rather, it turns out Mark is a perfect match to Argall's bloodline and Nolan is the air to the throne. This causes Thragg to grip the scientist by the head and crush it, apologizing to his bloody corpse and saying nobody can know of the bloodline connection. After awhile, Thragg decides that keeping Mark alive it too much of a risk to his rule. He enters Mark's recovery room and says that because of Mark's royal bloodline connection, he can't let him live. He also says that he won't just surrender his title of Grand Regent to Nolan and Mark, saying they are just traitors. Thragg then begins to strangle Mark, but, Dinosaurus catches him in the act and tries to attack him with his claws. However, this proves futile and Dinosaurus' claws are broken off. Thragg tells Dinosaurus will have to die, but, Dinosaurus tells him that he has gained access to the Viltrumite Warship's data-files, saying he could cause a lot of damage and that a series of explosives are rigged to his heart rate. One explosion goes off at the very second and Thragg decides to test if Dinosaurus installed a fail-safe in case his heart stopped working. Thragg then brutally assaults Dinosaurus and more explosions are triggered on the warship. Dinosaurus tries to bite Thragg when his back is turned, but, it only results in Dinosaurus' teeth to break. After this, he starts to mock Thragg about the explosions, Thragg knowing his heart rate failing will only cause more explosions. But, he tells Dinosaurus that he has heard enough of his voice and rips jaw in half. Thragg then leaves to attend to the warship damage and tells Dinosaurus that he intends to deal with him later. This however, is a blunder on Thragg's part as Dinosaurus manages to gather enough energy to hijack an escape shuttle on the warship and retreat back to Earth, saving Mark in the process. After Dinosaurus' escape from the Viltrumite Warship, Thragg is visited by Atom Eve. She asks him where Mark is and he tells her that he is no longer present on the Viltrumite warship. This causes Atom Eve to get angry and threaten to fight Thragg. This actions causes the Grand Regent to laugh hysterically, knowing Eve would be no match for him, joking about the time she was impaled by Conquest. He then directs her to Dinosaurus and tells her to take out her anger on him instead. Some time after his battle with Dinosaurus, Thragg's attention is called when General Kregg saves the Human populace during the Flaxan invasion, destroying a few of the Flaxan forces in the process. Thragg berates him for this, saying he specifically told him and all the other Viltrumites not to interfere with Human affairs. Kregg tells Thragg that he only did it because of the women he has impregnated around the world, saying he has grown to love them, causing Thragg to frown upon his words. After Kregg's rebellious actions, Thragg calls a meeting between himself, Kregg, Anissa, and Lucan. He berates the three of them for not following orders and asks why they have taken such interest in the Human race, labeling Humans as nothing more but genetic cattle. Anissa agrees with him (Herself only being told off because of refusal to procreate), but, Kregg and Lucan say that the Humans have changed their perspective on life and they have formed a bond with their mates. Thragg becomes extremely annoyed at this and tells the three of them to get out of his sight, saying he will deal with the three of them later. Exile After his meeting with the three Viltrumites, Thragg decides to go against his orders of finding the heir to Argall's throne and kill Nolan, the actual heir to the throne, Thragg believing Nolan to be nothing but a traitor. Thragg then attacks Nolan in his Moon base home, almost killing his wife, Debbie Grayson, in the process. Nolan quickly gets back on the offense and the two brutally battle, Thragg informing Nolan he is the heir in the process, saying he won't let Nolan ruin his legacy. As the two continue to fight, Thragg becomes increasingly more angry and beats Nolan to a bloody pulp, Nolan's eye dislodging in the process. Thragg starts to rant about his right as leader, saying Nolan is a disgrace to the royal bloodline. However, the other Viltrumites stop Thragg's beating and cast him down as Regent, informing him that they are going to execute him for his treachery. However, Nolan tells them not to, saying he wants Thragg to live. After Thragg is demoted from Regent, he is held as a prisoner on-board the Viltrumite warship. Nolan visits him and Thragg gives Nolan some advice, telling Nolan to kill him while he has the chance. Thragg goes on to say that if he does not kill him, the Viltrumites will see if as weak and they will eventually come crawling back to him, no matter if it takes a century. Nolan tells him that he is changing things and throwing out the old ways, telling Thragg his punishment is being alive to see those changes happen. After a few more days of imprisonment, Thragg is put on trial by Nolan. Thragg asks Nolan if he has summoned enough to courage to kill him. However, Nolan tells him that he has deciding killing him will prove nothing and instead, decides to exile Thragg, who flies off into an unknown corner of the cosmos. Thragg's exile is later heard about by Allen and the Coalition of Planets. Allen decides that Thragg is too dangerous to let live, so, he sends Battle Beast to kill him and end the former Grand Regent's reign of terror once and for all. Before Battle Beast had arrived, Thragg had become the ruler of the planet that Omni-Man was previously the ruler of, Thraxa. Thragg insults Battle Beast saying that he defeated him easily and he shall do it again. Battle Beast retorted by saying that their battle wasn't finished. Thragg stated that before he would kill him, he said that he is powerful and his lust for battle could be sufficed if he had joined him. Battle Beast stated that he is not without honor and thus could not betray the Coalition of Planets. Before they could engage, Battle Beast's lover had released the Ragnar. The Ragnars had injured Thragg, cutting open his stomach to where his intestines were showing. Seeing this as an unfair advantage, Battle Beast kills the Ragnar and cuts open his own stomach to make it an even battle. There, they presume their battle with both sustaining severe injuries. While their battle is presuming, it is revealed that while Thragg has been on Thraxa, he had been rebuilding the Viltrumite Empire by impregnating several Thraxan women, with them giving birth to many Thraxan/Viltrumite hybrids. Relationships [[Mark Grayson Thragg was immediately hostile to Mark, knowing full well of his traitorous actions towards the Viltrum empire. After Mark helps destroy Viltrum, Thragg is driven into a rage against him and mercilessly beats him to near death. However, Thragg realizes Mark is valuable and because of his Viltrumite heritage, spares him, believing every Viltrumite is needed to save the empire, even a traitor like Mark. Much later on, Thragg manages to put aside his differences to Mark and sides with him in defense for the Earth, not wanting the Viltrumites living their harmed. When the Guardians of the Globe start to attack, Thragg decides to not fight back, not wanting to ruin his ties with Mark and Earth, which would result in his people having to find another planet to live on. His partnership and truce with Mark is short-lived, however. After Thragg finds out Mark is a descendant of Argall's bloodline and a threat to his rule, Thragg seeks to quickly kill him, branding him as a traitor again and severing any chance of a truce between them again. Nolan Grayson Thragg was once allies with Nolan, as Nolan served under Thragg's rule and was a champion for the Viltrumite people. However, this working relationship between the two was cut-off once Nolan betrayed the Viltrumite empire and abandoned his conquest of Earth, Thragg labeling him as a traitor. Much later on, during the Viltrumite war, Thragg tries to regain Nolan's loyalty to the Viltrumite empire, trying to convince him that he belongs to them. When Nolan refuses, Thragg brutally beats him and Mark, showing no remorse to him. After Thragg discovers Nolan is the heir to the Argall's throne, it drives him to the point of insanity. Thragg disobeys his original task of finding their heir and instead tries to murder him to sustain his own ruthless reign as Grand Regent. While beating Nolan to the point of death, Thragg tells him that he was never strong enough to lead and does not deserve the throne over someone like himself. After the other Viltrumites intervene, strip Thragg of his leadership, and crown Nolan new leader of the empire, Nolan decides to spare Thragg, believing killing the former Regent to be a sign of weakness. Thaedus Thragg had an immense hatred for Thaedus, labeling him as the betrayer for his murder of Argall and help in the creation of the Scourge Virus. After Thragg had given up on his task of finding the heir to Argall's throne, he focused all his effort and soldiers into the hunting down of Thaedus and destruction of his Coalition of Planets organization. After Thaedus helped destroy Viltrum, Thragg finally achieved his vengeance and brutally killed Thaedus in battle, avenging Argall's murder after years of attempts and failures. Appearances Volume 16: Family Ties Volume 17: What's Happening? Volume 18: The Death of Everyone Volume 19: The War at Home }} Trivia To be added. Category:Viltrumites Category:Antagonists